Project Summary/Abstract: This K01 research and training award would advance my long-term goal of devel- oping and evaluating culturally and developmentally appropriate Latino youth alcohol use preventive interven- tions. Compared to Blacks and Whites, Latinos in middle adolescence (ages 14?16) are disproportionately at risk for alcohol use. Although by late adolescence (ages 18-20) rates of underage drinking for Latinos is similar to those for Whites, alcohol use risks (e.g., drunk driving, unplanned/unprotected sex) are more severe for Lati- nos. Normative adolescent stressors partly explain why many youth initiate alcohol use. Yet, Latino youth and families face additional stressors related to prejudice, discrimination, and racism, leaving Latino youth vulnera- ble to higher alcohol use/related risks. Many studies have documented the impact of prejudice, discrimination, and racism on Latino youth alcohol use. Yet, we know almost nothing of how to prepare Latino youth and fami- lies to live in a world in which prejudice, discrimination, and racism are part of their daily life. Evidence-based preventive interventions for Latinos have not targeted coping skills for prejudice, discrimination, and racism. Yet, it might be precisely these skills that youth and parents are lacking that are driving Latino youth alcohol use disparities. Although, evidence-based preventive interventions for Latinos exist, Latino youth continue to be at disproportionately higher alcohol use risk, suggesting that more preventive intervention development work is needed. The overarching goal of my K01 research plan is to develop and pilot test a family-based youth alcohol use preventive intervention that will equip youth and parents with coping skills to manage preju- dice, discrimination, and racism. My training plan will provide me with the skills necessary to become an inde- pendent youth alcohol use prevention scientist. I will acquire training in qualitative/mixed methods used in inter- vention development; the development and implementation of preventive interventions; and the evaluation of preventive intervention outcome data. My training plan is directly linked with my three research aims. For Aim 1, I will use qualitative methods to inform the development of intervention sessions that target coping with prej- udice, discrimination, and racism. For Aim 2, I will create intervention sessions that target coping with preju- dice, discrimination, and racism. I will draw from strategies used in existing interventions and from Aim 1 focus group data. I will seek feedback from youth and families before finalizing the curriculum. For Aim 3, I will pilot test the intervention among Latino families; assess intervention feasibility and acceptability; and determine pre- liminary effect size estimates for the intervention?s promise to improve coping skills, family functioning, parent- ing behaviors, and youth alcohol outcomes. The proposed research will contribute to the first family-based La- tino youth alcohol use preventive intervention targeting coping skills for prejudice, discrimination, and racism. It will provide me with the training, experience, and pilot data necessary for a fully powered randomized trial (R01), facilitating the leap to independent investigator and Latino youth alcohol use prevention scientist.